


The Million-Dollar Bail

by Omegathyst



Series: Falling for Arin [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Asshole Reader, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Obsessed Fan Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison Sex, Vaginal Fingering, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Arin tries to bail you out from several counts of manslaughter, longing for you after that first kiss, meanwhile you're preoccupied in the all-female prison cells...





	The Million-Dollar Bail

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the explicit sequel that no one asked for, almost a year later XD

“COME ON, I wanna see her again!” Arin pleaded to the police officer. “She gave me the hottest peck on the lips, and she’s just sitting in that cell, her pussy untouched! There’s no worse crime than that!”

“Sir, she’s responsible for the deaths of _twelve_ people. Not to mention that those people were fans that admired and respected you.” the officer scowled. “Quit pulling more money out of your pockets, no amount of bail is going to change my mind.”

“Well, I...swing both ways, so if you-”

“I’m not having sex with you either.”

 **_“Fuck!”_ **Arin threw dozens of $100 bills on the floor and buried his face into the counter separating him and and the two officers.

“Hey, if it helps…” the second officer spoke. “Her pussy isn’t going untouched.”

 _“What?_ Is some fucking bastard laying his hands on my girl?!”

“What? No, it’s an all-female prison.” the second officer told Arin. “And from what we’ve seen, it seems _plenty_ consensual.”

Arin blushed even harder than before, thinking of the girls ramming their fingers into _you,_ sticking their tongues down _your_ throat.

As hot as the thought was, Arin didn’t budge on his reasons. He came to get you and _only_ you, and he certainly wasn’t going to let anyone else touch you for a _second_ longer.

**“One. Fucking. Million. Dollars.”**

“Excuse me?” the officers spoke in unison.

“I said I’ll give you two half a million dollars if you free her to me.” Arin repeated. “Just turn off the cameras and remove the footage, give her to me, and say she died in a freak accident or something.”

“...deal.”

* * *

 

You had your elbows propped up on a bench while some hot bitch had four fingers ramming your puss. Pure ecstasy was shaking your entire body, pleasure flashing in white and-

“Bitch, get your clothes on and pack your things. Your loverboy is waiting for you.” the police officer said. “I’d hurry too, we can’t keep the camera system down forever.”

 **_Arin?!_ ** The news was too much to bear, you gave a loud cry as you squirted all over the hot bitch’s fingers. You collapsed on the bench, moaning.

“Damn, you’ve never cum that fast.” Hot Bitch said. “You never said you had a boyfriend, I thought what we had was…”

“Special?” You rolled your eyes. “C’mon Veronica, we’re both smarter than that. None of these bitches are getting off cause they _love_ each other. They’re getting off because they have no one else in this fucked up prison.”

You put on your clothes on and gathered the few items you had, swiftly following the officers. Every step, _closer_ to Arin Hanson. Bitches would come and go, but at the end, it'd always be **_him._**

You and the officers reached a steal-grey door. Warmth radiating the handle around your fingers, as well as your cheeks, you opened the door.

  ** _“Arin?”_**


End file.
